A picture is worth a thousand words
by ff-kh-luvrgrl
Summary: It's Axel's birthday, and Namine had the perfect present... NOT AxelNamine just in case you thought so, AkuROku, lemon, twoshot, yaoi, flashbacks
1. Chapter 1

Namine finished her drawing of Roxas and smiled. She knew Axel would like it. His birthday was coming up, and he told her specifically that he wanted a drawing of Roxas "because your drawings are so good" when she'd asked him what kind of thing she could get him as a present. Now, onto Roxas's present... He had given her 1000 munny and a kiss on the cheek when she agreed to do it - he didn't even let her name a price! When she started to protest, he told her that he couldn't find the rest of the munny that he had saved up, and that he'd get the rest to her as soon as possible. "You're the best, Nami!" he'd said, running out of her room. Shaking her head, she tried to think of an image that Axel would enjoy the most.

Thinking of a good image of the two of them together having fun would be tough... Looking at her white (what else?) clock, she realized that it was almost dinnertime. Placing her pencils and paper away, she walked towards the dining room, lost in thought. What should she draw the two doing?

_Unable to summon his chackram, Axel just chased the thief down the halls of the Castle that Never Was, screaming at him to give them back. The thief just laughed and ran faster as the redhead sprinted after him, steadily gaining on him, yelling promises of death and pain. The petite blonde girl's eyes widened as they ran past her, Axel screaming obscenities, and she giggled._

No, that wasn't the right one. She sighed.

"You all right, Namine?" Larxene asked. Namine nodded. Sure, Larxene was an evil sadistic bitch, but she was actually pretty nice to Namine - must have something to do with them both being female...

_The two ran from Larxene's room, screaming, nearly knocking Namine over in their mad dash to Axel's room. They had been caught trying to put Larxene's now-frozen-bras back into her room again, and this time, it was Larxene herself that had caught them. They each screamed as Larxene fried them with a bolt, but didn't slow their pace one bit._

No, not that either. What should it be?

After dinner, Namine cleaned up her plate and walked back to her room, thinking all the while. When she reached it, she walked over to her desk and picked up her pencils and sat down. While she thought about different images of the two, she began to draw absentmindedly.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked down to see what she had drawn. When she realized what it was a picture of, she blushed.

_"Hey, R--" Namine was cut off by a loud moan, and she peeked her head in, eyes widening. Luckily, the two hadn't heard her._

_"H-harder, Axel..." Roxas pleaded. Axel just grunted, burying his face in Roxas' neck, pounding into Roxas even harder. Roxas' moans filled the room, causing Namine to blush a bright red, but for some reason, she couldn't tear her eyes from the scene in front of her. When Roxas started screaming Axel's name, she forced herself to move, running back to her room. She had never really wanted an Organization cloak, but at the moment, she wished that she had one more than anything, because she was sure her face was completely red._

Still blushing, she decided that she would give this to Axel, as a present from her. For Roxas, she drew a picture of the two fighting together, and then another of them playing video games. (That particular image had been from them playing some Final Fantasy game, or something like that. She didn't really pay attention to that.)

OoOoOoOoO

Roxas ran to Axel's room, out of breath, pictures clutched in his hand. He knocked on the door and then entered, not even waiting for his best friend (and lover) to give him permission to enter. He blinked when he saw Axel lounging on his bed, looking at a drawing of something, smirking. Next to his leg was a drawing of Roxas. _That must've been Namine's present to him. But then, what's he looking at?_

Axel looked up at him, a suggestive grin on his face. Walking over, Roxas tried to glance at the picture in Axel's hand, but he held it out of view. Roxas reached for it, but Axel captured his lips before he caught a glance of the drawing. Axel forced his tounge into Roxas' mouth, and Roxas soon lost all coherent thought. When he was finally able to think straight, he was lying on the bed. Axel was looking at his pictures of the two of them.

"Hey, this one is of us playing that Final Fantasy XII game that I got for you for your birthday. Remember? I was so sick of you borrowing my FFVIII, because I hadn't gotten to play for a while. You know, there's a _really_ good Seifer/Squall story that I read on this fanfiction site. It's called, um, _Four Simple Words_, or something like that." Axel shrugged. "I dunno. Anyways, thanks for these two presents. Now as for my _other_ present..." Axel leered at him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

me: okay, this was GOING to be a one-shot, and it was SUPPOSED to be posted today - my 16th birthday - along with _Master Will Burn_, chapters 3 and 4. HOWEVER, I was not able to finish MWB ch 4 or this in time to upload it before my mom got up. I'm so sorry, so I have decided that this will be a two-shot, with the real lemon in the second part. Oh, and the story I mentioned in this version, _Four Simple Words_, is a Seifer/Squall (obviously) fic by Cold Drake Queen.

Peter: you know, IT ISN'T EVEN YOUR BIRTHDAY ANYMORE!!!! IT"S ALMOST TWO-- ((looks at clock)) --JUST AFTER TWO IN THE MORNING ON THE DAY _AFTER_ YOUR BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!

me: ((covering ears)) jeez, Peter, you don't have to yell...


	2. Chapter 2

ff-kh-luvrgrl: YO!!!!!!!!

Reno: HEY! that's MY line, yo!

Axel: If you don't shut it, i'm gonna shove my chackram up your ass. Got it memorized?

me: boys, PLEASE...

THISISASHORTDIVIDERLOL

Disclaimer: if i owned kingdom hearts, i wouldn't be allowed to even buy it, much less play it, because it would be rated M for hot yaoi sex scenes!

ON with the fic!

THISISANOTHERDIVIDER!NOWENJOYTHEFIC!

**Last Time**

_"...Now as for my _other_ present..." Axel leered at him._

**Now**

Roxas flushed even more, but he started to unzip his coat, only to be stopped by two unusually bare hands. Grinning up at him pervertedly, Axel slowly pulled the zipper down until it was open and he was level with Roxas' crotch. He gently released Roxas' erection, and, not even bothering to take Roxas' pants off, engulfed Roxas with his mouth. Roxas yelled in surprise, hands automatically burying themselves in firey red locks.

"I-I thought that this w-was supposed to b-be y-_your_ pr-present, Axel," Roxas managed to stutter out, having a hard time thinking clearly with Axel's talented mouth working on his length. Axel pulled back and grinned, Roxas whimpering as that wet heat left him.

"Oh, but it _is_ my present, Roxie!" Roxas was about to ask Axel what he meant by that, but Axel's tounge teasingly ran the length of Roxas' shaft. Axel took the crown on Roxas' manhood into his mouth, dipping the tip of his tounge into the slit.

"Axel, please..." Roxas begged, then gasped as Axel deep-throated him, sucking hard. When one of Axel's hands left it place on Roxas' hip to massage Roxas' balls, Roxas screamed, back arching off the bed as he came suddenly, seed flooding Axel's mouth. Greedily, Axel swallowed every last drop, then slowly, withdrew his mouth, smiling at the groan the action brought from his small lover.

Roxas yelped, eyes snapping open, when he felt a long, slick finger press into him. He forced himself to relax, and Axel rewarded him by thrusting the finger up, hitting Roxas' prostate. Adding a second finger, Axel was pleased to find that Roxas easily relaxed around them, though he remained wonderfully tight. Adding a third finger, Axel curled them, causing Roxas to shout in pleasure. Deciding that Roxas was ready enough, he withdrew his fingers and quickly spread lube over his painfully hard length.

"You ready?" Roxas blinked, then nodded quickly, crying out in pleasure as Axel wasted no time in burying himself to the hilt inside Roxas. Axel didn't move for a moment, then he withdrew slowly before ramming back in. He picked up a steady pace, angling his thrusts so that each one hit Roxas' prostate, the blonde moaning wantonly each time. One of the blonde's hands snaked down and wrapped around his length, half expecting Axel to bat his hand away, Axel, however, simply wrapped Roxas' legs around his waist, placed both hands on the matress on either side of Roxas' head, and started thrusting into Roxas powerfully. Roxas soon came, tightening almost unbearingly around Axel, who thrust in twice more before letting go, coming deep inside of Roxas.

Spent, the two lovers colapsed on the bed, falling asleep almost immediately, tired from both their recent activities and the long spar they had had that morning.

THISISANOTHERDIVIDER,BUTDON'TWORRY,THERE'SMORE!

Namine giggled, closing the door as she turned her digital camera off. Roxas' birthday would be coming up soon, and she had some more pictures to draw...

WELLTHAT'SIT!!!

me: i love the ending!

I will NOT be writing a sequal to this, but if someone would like to, then you're more than welcome to do so, as long as you okay it with me first. (There might be someone else already writing one! actually, i just would like to know who's - if anyone - writing it). HOWEVER, there IS one person who is NOT allowed to write it...

sorry, akurokulvr, (my lil sis) but i would rather some one else do it.

Oh, and if you try to sic Xemnas and Saix on my again, I will have Squall, Seifer, Cloud, and Zack rip them a new one... if you know what i mean...

lol...

ANYWAYS, please review!

i LOVE feedback, but if you're too mean...

((glances at muses and Squall, Seifer, Cloud, and Zack))

... well, you get the picture!


End file.
